


reverie

by quags1re



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quags1re/pseuds/quags1re
Summary: After solving a string of murders, junior detective Shuichi Saihara is pestered by Kokichi Ouma to join his secret organization, refusing each time. However, after many mysterious deaths and their growing attraction for one another, Shuichi finds it harder and harder not to accept Ouma's appealing offers.





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh i had this idea in my head for such a long time i'm so glad it's finally out aaaaa
> 
> okay guys in typical danganronpa style many people will die, not just random mob characters
> 
> please be cautious and take care i promise it's fluffier than it looks

He'd had been planning this for months. That bitch had it coming anyway. Every Saturday, she takes the dog for a walk in the park early morning, so she wouldn't be late for work. She takes the path by the river, always, so that's where he planned to do it. The view of the river was blocked by long, thick rows of trees they'd sat under for picnics. Besides, it's four in the morning. No one will be there but them. The knife she'd used to cut ingredients with for their lunch. It's an unmistakable color of puke orange. It's ugly. When he found her kissing some man whore on the kitchen counter, when he raised his fists to punish her for it, she brandished the knife and sliced a good chunk off of his face. The nurse who disinfected the wound had the prettiest lips. Maybe he'd pass by the clinic once he was done.

Either way, he stuck the knife in his back pocket and strolled to the park on cloud nine. His hands itched. He was there before her, and he hid in the trees until she passed by his hiding spot. Finally. He leaped from his spot, pressing a hand to her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She kicked, and struggled, but he's always been stronger. He straddled her hips, and she still looked beautiful under the sunlight. Maybe he could have some fun before he killed her. 

What he didn't expect, however, was that dog of hers attacking him, leaping for his arms, biting down into his shoulder blades. What a cunt. He swipes at the dog with the knife, and gets a clean cut over the dog's face, who whimpers in pain. So annoying. He's always hated the dog.

That dog does do something even more annoying, however- she's gotten up and kicked him on the chest as hard as she could. Which wasn't much. So he didn't delay- he sliced at her, and she yelped, falling to her knees, both hands over the bloody wound. He straddles her, once more, feeling a grin spread over his face.

He sends the knife down into her chest, over and over again. It's fun. The knife cuts more smoothly through her skin than he ever expected it to do. There's a squishy, sloshy sound that fills the air whenever he drives the knife through her. Blood and gore begin to stick to the knife the more he stabbed her.

Her chest now was a pulpy, gruesome mess of blood and insides. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, then dragged her body to the river and tossed her in. The dog, who's chest was heaving, struggled to get up on its paws. Bothersome. He held its head underneath the river, then released it to the water, along with the knife.

"...that was his design." Shuichi finishes, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes. 

Kyoko Kirigiri, his senior and his recruit, put a hand to her chin. She was eyeing the corpse. Ai Mizutani, a thirty four year old veterinarian, found dead by a jogger 6:49 am, dead from blood loss. She was dumped in the river, along with her shiba inu, who died by drowning. The knife, which had most likely meant to be swept further away by the water, was caught in the bed of the river underneath the dog's body.

She picks up the knife and turns it over. "How can you tell that it was driven by passion?" 

"My ability to empathize with killers," he tries, and he stops when she gives him a cold look. "Um. Well. The way he held her down. The thirty seven knife wounds, the way that it wasn't exactly planned. Well, um. Uh. It was planned, but... Ugh, sorry. I can't describe it! But it's an ex, or someone who felt strong emotions for her! ...I'm sorry."

Shuichi flinches when she pats the top of his hat covered head. "Even if your talent is unprecedented, you need to work on on the delivery." She nods slightly. "But good work. We'll work on your analysis skills later." Kyoko strides off, talking to the police and slipping under the tape. He can sort of hear her talking about finding anyone that might have been her lover recently.

He's proud he's on the right track, but he's still disappointed in himself for not being able to enunciate his thoughts properly. How's he supposed to become an ultimate detective, like Kyoko, if he can't even say his case without umming and uhhing.

Despite his talent, he's never been able to analyze her properly. Kyoko is dedicated to her job, never really getting out of the habit of reading people and what they're feeling. Just like himself.

By just looking at someone, he can read emotions rolling off of them in waves. The minute details of one's face, their body language, their voice- with these, he can even tell what someone's about to do, or what people have done. His brain's always working overdrive. Usually, it's just useless things, like knowing that people hadn't washed their hands after going to the washroom or being able to tell when people are going to trip and fall before it happens. But sometimes, like now, it's murder. With his talent, he can even retrace steps of the murder, the way the person died, and how the murderer in question committed the crime. But some people, like Kyoko, are harder to read. 

Mentally berating himself, Shuichi steps under the tape and bows to the officers, who smile at him and pat him on the back. 

"Hurry and get to school," Kyoko says, and Shuichi nearly trips all over himself remembering. Waving to her, he pushes all thoughts of corpses and unreadable people out of his mind. Shuichi wonders if Kyoko will return to school soon too. 

Shuichi wants to stay and review the case.

Shuichi wants to be relied on, as a detective.

As a detective, shouldn't he be able to help those in need?

.

Hope's Peak, Shuichi's high school, started classes at nine, and currently it was 8 54, which meant that he was safe if he bolted down the halls. Which he did. Arriving out of breath, he braced himself against the door, trying to force air into his lungs. Their class was a small one, with only fifteen people. He believed that he got along with everyone, but he did have closer friends, Kaede, the ultimate pianist, and Kaito, the ultimate astronaut. 

Basically everyone, save for the reserve course kids, were ultimates. Shuichi truly believed that he shouldn't even be in this class, given that he wasn't even a detective yet.

"Hey loser," Kaede says, smiling. "You were almost late."

Kaito looks up from the book he and Kaede were reading over and a huge grin stretches over his face. "Bro! When you texted us that there was a case this morning, we wanted to head on over! But you didn't tell us where it was!'

Shuichi pulls his hat down. "But. Your uh, education is more important. I was probably gonna be late. Um. Don't be upset. Sorry." Kaito and Kaede just stare at him, before poking him multiple times in the stomach and arms.

They're still smiling. "What a nerd," they say in unison. "We're still your sidekicks, right?"

"You say that with every case, and you're never, ever, going to drop by any of them. They're usually really messy," Shuichi replies. "Like this morning's one."

He closes his eyes and can see the scene unfold right in front of his eyes. Shuichi feels the hilt of the knife in his left hand, and he opens his eyes, unseeing. 

"Why did she have to treat me like that? This is for her own good. When I stab her multiple times, the squelching sound of her insides fills me with glee. I wonder if I had already made a bloody, gory mess of her heart. I want to take a bite out of it. I want to lick the blood off of the knife. This is what she deserves. My heart swells at the sight of her underneath me. With this, she's mine again. She's beautiful, and she-"

Kaede's snapping her fingers in front of his face, and Kaito's shaking his shoulders from behind him. "Um, I'd love to hear the rest of this later, when we're not surrounded by people, so, Shuichi, please." 

Kaito's talking, but all he can really hear is the giggles of the boy standing next to the teacher. "A new kid...?" Nice, he said that out loud. 

"Yeah, so you might wanna chill with the murder descriptions for now," Kaede continues. "Our teacher's... kinda looking crazed." The three of them went to their seats.

Yeah, Shuichi didn't want to be on his bad side, given that their teacher was also the head of security. And he was scary. But he was kind. "S-sorry. Mr Sakakura. Sorry."

His teacher sighed. "How many times to I have to tell you, kid. Never apologize for your talent. Honestly."

Shuichi wants to find a pit to hell and jump right in. "S-sorry..."

"What did I just say...? Whatever. Anyway, we've got a new student. Don't be mean to 'im. Introduce yourself to the class. I gotta go patrol the school for three hours. Work over the sheets I gave you yesterday. And, uh, lead newbie to the library to get his textbooks. That's all. Don't start a fight." And, with that, Mr Sakakura heads out, closing the door behind him.

Rantaro, the calm and collected class rep, gives the new kid one of his signature smiles. "Our teacher is the head of security at the school, so he always leaves like that. Don't think about it too much. I'm Rantaro Amami. The class rep. Ask me if you've got any questions."

The boy is really short. Like, Ryoma short. He's got messy, violet hair and a cheeky smile. His skin is flawless. It's sort of making him jealous. Something more remarkable than those facts, however, was the fact that he was almost unreadable. He gave off a playful vibe, but as he scanned the class, his eyes were ice cold, until they landed on him. Then he smiled even wider.

Kaito leaned back into Shuichi's desk, which was right behind him. "Dude, is he... looking at you?"

Shuichi shuddered as the boy gave him a once over. 

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm Kokichi Ouma! I got bullied out of my old high school for killing somebody, so I transferred to Hope's Peak. I'm the Ultimate Actor! I hope we get along." He bows low, and people just stare at him. 

Kaito does really turn around to look at him now. "The hell...?"

"Uh," Shuichi begins, putting a hand to his chin. Immediately, Kokichi's laser focus is pinpointed on him, once more. Shuichi tries not to shake under that sharp gaze. "What's up?" Kokichi asks, tilting his head to the side.

"That was a lie," Shuichi mumurs, and Kokichi cups a hand to his ear. 

"Huh? What did you say? Speak up a lil!" A dark grin spreads across his face, and Shuichi feels the bubbling of a challenge bursting in his chest. 

Across the room, Kaede raises a hand. "Hey, don't be rude to Saihara!"

Kokichi doesn't even break his stare. "I'm not being rude. I'm just askin' Saihara-chan to speak up a lil! Isn't that right?" 

Kaito looks just about ready to yell, but Keebo stands, trying to break the tension. It would be ideal if Shuichi knew that Kokichi was about to banter with him. "Er, you guys, lets all get along! No fighting, please!"

A loud gasp fills the room, and it takes a moment to realize that it came from Kokichi. "Oh. My. God. You're a robot!"

"Why, yes! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, call me Keebo! Everyone does."

The class is about to take a collective sigh of relief until Kokichi takes on a pose that only anime characters really do, relaxing with his hands behind his head. Shuichi's got a really bad feeling...

"Hey, do robots have dicks?"

Here we go. 

Keebo lets out a little gasp. No one can really, actually, truly surprise Keebo in any sort of way, so everyone turns his way.

"What's your fuckin' problem, moron?!" Miu protests. "Shut yer fucking trap already!"

Kokichi puts a hand to his chest. "Wow, I'm wounded. The talking tit monster said fuck."

Turning peach pink, Miu gasps. "He... Tit monster~! Wow!"

"Um!' Shuichi stands, scraping his his chair against the floor. Kokichi's smile somehow gets wider. Everyone turns to him, and anxiety suddenly builds its way down his throat.

"Got something to say?"

Shuichi pulls the rim of his hat down, finally staring Kokichi in the eyes. "Ouma-san."

"Call me Kokichi," Kokichi interrupts. His smile is devilish. Shuichi flushes.

"Uh, okay."

Shuichi closes his eyes. "Kokichi Ouma. You have been so, so bored by the high schools in the area, until somebody approached you about this school. You figure that high school is such a bother, but then they give you your title. It fits. It suits you. For the first time in awhile, someone figures your identity out... No. Part of it."

He opens them his to see that Kokichi's eyes are practically glowing, and he's standing right in front of him. Shuichi resists a flinch.

With shining eyes, Kokichi rocks back and forth. "Well?! Hurry up and continue!"

"You would never even think about dirtying your own hands with murder. How bothersome would that be? If anything, you'd get them to do it for you." Them? Who? Somehow, Shuichi doesn't seem to mind the eye contact. "No one's ever tried to truly bully you, and honestly you don't care if they do. Who cares about those idiots. You're certainly not the Ultimate Actor, I can still read you. Something where you can manipulate and read, and be in charge. I don't know exactly."

Kokichi's smiling.

"How... did I do? Oh, I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with... that?" Shuichi wants to die.

"You didn't um or uh that entire monologue! An improvement!" Kokichi begins to clap.

Shuichi's face goes red. "Um. Uh."

"See, there it is again! You're lucky that you're so cute and useful, Shuichi. More cute than I expected!"

"Thank you?"

Kokichi turns to the rest of the class on one heel. "I'm actually the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My secret evil organization consists of more than 10 000 people! I'm pretty proud of it, actually."

Himiko frowns. "What a liar. And a weirdo. What sorta talent is that?"

The person in question laughs, a happy, boisterous sound. Then his face darkens. "You're one to talk, miss Ultimate Magician. All you can even do is pull doves outta that hat."

Her eyes narrow. "How- how dare you! And how do you know my name anyway?"

"Get behind me, Himiko," Tenko says, but she doesn't move. "I'll protect you from him.

Shuichi gulps loudly when he sees Kokichi roll his eyes. "If you focused more on life around you more than parlor tricks, maybe you'd remember that all of you got a list at the beginning of your school year with the talents and names of those in your class."

"P-parlor tricks?!"

"I'm just lying. Of course magic is real!" Kokichi smiles, so brightly, that Shuichi gets whiplash. "You're amazing, Himiko!"

Himiko still looks shaken, but she seems relieved. Tenko scowls, but Kokichi doesn't even seem to notice. The class is regarding Kokichi warily.

"Enough about that," he beams. "Shuichi, you left out one reason for me coming to this school!"

Shuichi blinks, and suddenly feels shy- and disappointed. "Oh. What is it?"

Kokichi blushes, and looks down on the floor. "I really, really, wanted to meet you!"

Kaito whips around in his desk. "What?!"

"You see," Kokichi explains, putting a hand to a red cheek. "I've heard so much about the junior detective who can solve and retrace crimes with just a glance at the scene! And then, I heard you were my age! So I told my subordinates to find you!"

"Um," says Ryoma, from the front of the classroom. Way to voice Shuichi's thoughts, Ryoma.

"Oh gosh, it's sort of embarrassing confessing that in front of you! How does that noggin yours even work? I sent some lackeys to check you out, and you just seemed. So. Cool. I watched you solve that crime this morning," He confesses, eyes lit like stars. "It's wild that you can even think the way the criminal does! Oh, I'm blushing just remembering it."

"Uh, so?" Kaede demands. "What do you want with Shuichi?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Kokichi puts a hand out. "I want you to join my secret evil organization!"

The class riots.

"UM?!"

"Who even is this kid..."

"An evil secret organization?! That can't exist. Right?"

"Everyone chill out," Kaito says. "He's got to be lying. And anyway, Shuichi won't accept. He doesn't even know this guy. Right, Shuichi?"

Shuichi blinks, confused. "Uh, yes." He looks over at Kokichi, trying for an expression that expresses his regret. "Sorry. I can't join you."

Kokichi pouts.

"Oh come on. Don't listen to these losers. If you join, I'll give you all the food, sleep and sex you want! I don't understand how you could say no!" Shuichi thinks about it. Really thinks about it for a moment.

"I've never heard about your secret organization," Shuichi begins, and Kokichi makes a face.

"That's because it's a secret. So come on!"

Shuichi takes Kokichi's hand and ignores how clammy his own is. "I'm really sorry that I can't join," he apologizes. "But... I don't think that I ever could. Sorry, you even came to this school to tell me. But I can't."

Kokichi pouts, and one of his eyes twitch. His face flashes into something horrifying, and Shuichi tries not to pull away from his hand. 

"Whatever," he snaps. "But I won't give up. I need someone like you. I need you. You detectives and your morals."

The whole class takes a collective sigh.

"Oh!" Kokichi gasps. "But I can offer you things that you're sure to really love."

Tsumugi, who hadn't even been paying attention to their conversation, popped her head up from the book on knitting that she was reading. "Like what?"

Kokichi smirks.

"A chance. A challenge."

Shuichi tilts his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I may not be a detective," Kokichi declared, "but I can see it. That hunger in your eyes. To prove yourself. To solve more interesting cases. You're so tired of being treated like you're not capable. I've got many on the inside, you know. I can give you cases, more than your usual. You love helping people, but if you have to help another old woman find her cat you're going to go insane. I can give you opportunities! You are incredible, Shuichi Saihara. I will help people realize it. You just have to join!"

Shuichi's heart is beating so loud, he wonders if everyone one can hear it. It's like a drum beating in his chest. Kokichi's offer is so tempting, seducing, he wants it-

Kaito and Kaede grip him by the shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. 

"He's probably lying," Kaede says, her voice- unsure. Kaito's grip on his shoulder is painful.

Kokichi knows. Shuichi wants to agree, but-

He lowers his head. "I'm sorry." I want it I want it I want

Maybe Kokichi is actually the ultimate mind reader, for the way he smirks at Shuichi makes him believe that he knows exactly what's going through his head.

.

 

"Maki," Kaede calls, "Come eat with us!" 

Usually, for lunch, the class stays in the room to eat with the exception of Ryoma and Maki.

"Sorry," Maki replied. "I'm eating with Ryoma on the roof."

"Then we should join you!" Kaito responds.

She shakes her head. "Nah. We're just gonna sit in silence." She grabs her lunch box from her backpack and heads out the door, closing it behind her. 

Kaede and Kaito pout.

Shuichi thinks for a moment, and looks over and Kokichi, who's just pulled out a purple thermos. "Ouma, you should sit with us. If you want."

Kokichi puts a finger to his chin likes he's thinking really hard about it. "Mmm. Okay, if you really want me to!" Kokichi then proceeds to pull up a chair next to Shuichi, opening his thermos to reveal curry and rice.

"Wow," Gonta tells him, leaning over his desk to peek at his meal. "Gonta thinks that smells divine!"

"Isn't it?" Kokichi agrees. "One of my lackeys made it for me. They're really good at cooking."

Kaito swallows a huge bite of his sandwich before deciding to speak. "Your parents didn't make it for you?"

Suddenly, Kokichi looks devastated, like he was about to cry. "My parents are dead," he mutters, and Kaito's the one to look devasted now.

"Oh." Kaito whispers, putting his sandwich down. "I- I'm sorry for bringing that up..."

"Just kidding," Kokichi giggles, "did I get you?" Shuichi's wondering if Kaito and Kokichi should ever be in the same room, under any circumstances.

"That's awful," Kaito snaps, furious. "You shouldn't joke about that! That's going way too far!"

Kokichi shrugs, still smiling, then he glances over at Shuichi. Shuichi's chugging a cola down, wiping his mouth when he's done. "Shuichi, do you not have a lunch?"

"Oh." Shuichi answers. "Yeah, I forgot to pack a lunch before I left cause Kyoko called me at 7."

"Ooh, that other detective girl!" Kokichi says. "She's a cutie. I can see how you two are related."

Kaede doesn't even bother swallowing down her rice before she replies. "Wow," she spits, Kokichi raising a hand to prevent rice getting on his face. "You're related? You never told us."

Kokichi finishes the last of Shuichi's soda without batting an eye, and Shuichi swats at him. "Yeah, we're cousins."

"What a creep," Kaito remarks. "You even know his relatives."

"And you guys are friends and you didn't know? Shameful."

"Guys, chill." In retaliation, Shuichi steals Kokichi's thermos and holds it above his head. 

Kokichi gives up trying to reach for the thermos and settles in his seat, still pouting. "Why don't you live with her then? You have no other relatives, right?"

"I did live with her and her dad, but as soon as I realized I got payed for my detective work I moved out." Shuichi says, putting the thermos on a desk.

Kaito shudders. "That's so fuckin' creepy man. How do you know all of this? Shuichi, you are technically the law. Get a fucking restraining order."

"I could research on you, if you so desire."

"God, no. Shuichi, put him jail!"

Shuichi pulls his hat down over his eyes. "I don't think I could, if he really is a criminal with such... capabilities."

Kaede runs a hand down her face. "Aren't you creeped out by it?"

He shrugs in response. "It's like Junko, who knew and called out when Kaito last asked a girl out and failed miserably. It's like that nurse girl, who can sense even the smallest injury. And it's like my own power, but I refuse to think about anything like that or acknowledge my talent in public, like knowing the last time someone on the train jacked off. Ugh."

Kokichi begins to lean on Shuichi, and Shuichi doesn't even want to try to push him off, because Kokichi would just be more encouraged to drape himself all over him. "Whenever you talk about your talent, you don't trip over words. It's great. Eat the curry."

.

Shuichi has no idea how Kokichi wormed his way into their friend group, or even how he seduced the class into at the very least tolerating him. Korekiyo says good morning to him. Tojou lets him call her mother. Angie offers to draw him a portrait. And the most shocking of all, Kaito and him don't bicker every second. Just every other second.

But even with everyone accepting him, it's very obvious that Kokichi likes Shuichi the most out of the entire class. Even when he's not proposing his evil organization, he's always with him.

Kokichi waits for him in between classes so they can walk together. When Shuichi forgets his lunch at home, Kokichi shares with him. Not only that Kokichi is a touchy person, but he never stops touching Shuichi. Ever. Sometimes, Shuichi initiates the touch. And Shuichi- Shuichi has never, ever, been a touchy person. He would still flinch away from Kaito when he threw an arm around his shoulders.

But with Kokichi, he would actively seek out contact. He hates himself.

He knows Kokichi only acts like this because Kokichi wants him to join the organization, but he can't help getting attached. 

Especially on Mondays and Fridays. 

The very first Friday Kokichi smiled and took him a different route home, Shuichi was so sure that he was about to die- Was it because Shuichi knew that it was Kokichi who was the leader of the criminal organization? Was Kokichi tired of him?

When Kokichi took him to a place that did all day breakfast, he was nothing short of confused.

Shuichi had said, earlier that day, that he always skipped breakfast. After school, Kokichi tutted at him and took him onto another train line and declared that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. They've been going there for many weeks now, and the servers now know their orders. Shuichi would get the chicken and waffles, and Kokichi the savoury crepes. Shuichi would drink caramel tea, and Kokichi would mock him as he cringed over his black coffee. Inevitably, Kokichi would steal Shuichi's tea. It was routine. Tuesdays they were lazy. On Wednesdays, Kokichi had 'supreme leader' business. Thursdays, Kokichi had lessons with Kyoko.

It's been four months since Kokichi transfered into Hope's Peak, and everything's been quiet. It's been a month since he's mention his organization. The first month, Shuichi got used to Kokichi touching him. The second month, holding hands. The third month, hugs. This month, Kokichi could fall asleep on him and Shuichi would fall asleep in turn.

It was quite dangerous.

"You know," Shuichi says, watching the snow fall. "It's been awhile since I had anything more interesting than the elderly losing their glasses on their heads. I kinda... Like it!" He takes a bite of the waffle.

Kokichi hums in his coffee. 

"Not even Kyoko has anything more than, like, household robberies. It's great. It's also, really, really rare! In the past couple of months, there's only been one or two murders, which were resolved by the murderers themselves, by confessing! I'm really happy!"

"That's a lie," Kokichi states blankly, not looking him in the eyes. He's typing something rapidly on his phone.

Shuichi sighs, leaning back in his chair. "No! It's good that Kyoko and I aren't having all nighters!"

The world goes dead silent.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I- I'm not, though."

Kokichi's eyes and smile are curved, and frankly, his face is terrifying. "You're bored. You crave a murder. You've anticipating one! You're really going crazy, waiting for someone to die. I know it."

"Um." He knows. He always knows! How fun how fun how fun how fun I want please

Shuichi folds his arms across his chest. "..."

"That's a part of why you're my type," Kokichi beams. "You're. So. Needy. You can't be entertained with menial tasks. You can't stop thinking about cases, every single time we're here you're always so happy that nothing's happened. If there's nothing fun happening, you feel useless! When you want something, truly, deeply, it becomes a need." 

Under the table, Kokichi takes Shuichi's hand.

"I am offering everything you want. I'll give you everything if you become mine, you know?"

Kaede and Kaito aren't here to stop him.

Shuichi laughs, but doesn't let go of his hand. "First it was joining, now it's becoming yours? Like your right hand man, right? Wow."

Kokichi looks at him, and his gaze is unsettling. 

He can't look away.

"That wasn't a no."

Shuichi's phone rings, and Kokichi squeezes his hand. "Don't answer that. We're not done talking."

Sticking his chin up, Shuichi answers the phone with his other hand. Kokichi's grip is really hurting him now, but Shuichi refuses to acknowledge it.

It's Kyoko.

"What's up?" 

"Come down to the orange line's train station." She hangs up. 

He purses his lips, then turns to Kokichi, who's expression is unreadable. "Kyoko called me down to a train station. Wanna come with? It's really late, though,"

Kokichi pouts. "Not really," he snaps, but puts his blazer back on to follow him. He pushes Shuichi out of the way to pay, but ignores him the entire train ride there, despite Shuichi's attempt at conversation. 

The ride's much longer than usual, flashing signs apologizing for the delay. It takes them ten more minutes than it usually should, judging by the middle schoolers sitting across from them and complaining about the holdup.

They finally arrive, and immediately Shuichi sees it.

There's a huge crowd by the construction site on one of the business type buildings, their phones out. They're being herded out of the way by police men.

Shuichi notices Kyoko first, hand to her chin. 

He notices the body last.

It's a blonde girl, impaled to the ground by two large metal pillars, that seemed to have fallen due to construction. One of the pillars hit her diagonally, through her chest, so she's being held slightly off the ground. Due to gravity, however, she seems to slipping to the floor, blood covering part of the metal pole above her.

The second pole fell straight down into her left shoulder. It struck clean through her arm, the limb a few feet away from the body. She's still bleeding, despite having been dead for longer than thirty minutes. The metal pole fits to her shoulder like a puzzle piece.

There's more than just blood dangling from her mouth. Some stringy part of her insides are sticking out, and there are tear stains on her cheeks. The metal pole in her chest stabbed some organs onto the floor. Someone is throwing up into a trash can.

"An accident?" Someone from the crowd asks, and one of the police shakes her head, trying her best to usher the crowd away with the rest of her crew.

"No," Shuichi breathes. He can tell his voice is catching. He spins to face Kokichi, who's not even looking at the bod. He's looking at him. "It was a murder."

Whatever expression Shuichi's got on his face, it makes Kokichi flush and smile. Shuichi can't even ponder on how warped that is at the moment, all thoughts fleeing his head. "Kokichi, it was a murder!" 

Maybe they're both warped.

Shuichi can't help but feel giddy.

Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> if you can guess who i based shuichi's buffed up talent on i will love you forever
> 
> wowowowowo 
> 
> okay but i love you. yes you. who wouldn't love you?


End file.
